Mating with a Human
by EmoStIcHes
Summary: A lost fox ends up with team seven, which can change into a human, it goes into heat the week after it's found. Who will be it's mate? SasuxNaru Yaoi
1. Lost Fox Found

**Hello, I'm sorry to say but i deleted two of my stories, but this story i will nopt delete it will have about four chapters so here's number one. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

A small fox was running through the woods looking for some food. It sniffed the air and it's ears perked up by the smell of meat.

It ran trying to find the smell and stopped when it saw a human with two people along with it eating by a fire.

Fish, that's what the little orange fox saw.

It carefully walked towards the empty space. A twig snapped and the fox looked up when it saw the humans looking around.

The fox was about to turn when a foot stepped on the tail.

The fox whimpered. The girl smiled and picked it up. She had pink hair with green eyes. "Oh hello there little fox are you hungry?"

The fox trusted it and stuck out its tongue happily. The girl giggled and took it to the fire. "Hey guys I found a lost fox is it okay if I give it some fish.

The guys she was talking about looked up at her. Kakashi nodded. Sasuke grunted. Sakura sat down and grabbed a fried fish and slowly showed it to the fox.

The orange fox grabbed it and jumped off her curling up and sat on her lap. Eating it slowly. She smiled and stroked it.

"I like it it's cute don't you think Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked down on it. "Hn, I don't think you should have got it, it looks filthy and maybe it has something inside of it, I don't like it."

The fox's ears dropped and it threw the fish away and got off Sakura's lap and ran away. Sakura got up and ran after it.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Ne, Sasuke I think you hurt the foxes feeling, and no it's not filthy it a demon fox." Sasuke looked up at him.

"You mean the kind that can transform into humans?" Kakashi nodded. "Yep, I don't know it if knows human stuff like talking or learning, but I do know it will go human around in an hour or so."

Sasuke nodded. Sakura came with the fox nuzzling her. She sat down. Kakashi looked at her. "Sakura you know about demon foxes right?"

The fox's ears perked up. She nodded. "Well your holding one." She gasped and looked at it. "So when will it transform?" Kakashi blinked.

"Well I don't know maybe an hour or so." She smiled. "How cool I have never seen one before nor seen it transform."

Sasuke stared at it while it stared back. The blue eyes sparked and it mewled. It jumped off Sakura and jumped on Sasuke licking it's face. Sakura stared giggling. Kakashi smirked.

"Well, well the fox seems to have a liking to you." Sasuke grunted pulling it away and placed it on his lap.

"Yeah, sure whatever." He stroked it while the fox purred. A shadow moved and Kakashi and Sakura went in defense mode, along with Sasuke.

Kakashi got up Sakura too. "Sasuke watch the fox and see if it changes, we'll handle the enemy got it?" Sasuke sighed and nodded.

They left in a flash and Sasuke looked at the fox. "Great see I have to miss out the fun of killing the enemy." The fox's head moved up and nuzzled Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Are you going to change soon or can you change now?" The fox got up and jumped off Sasuke.

It glowed red and the fox turned big into a human. It had blonde hair, whisker marks on its cheeks; it was wearing an orange jumpsuit with matching jeans.

Blue eyes glowed red then changed back to blue. The boy had tan skin. Sasuke stared at it. "Hey do you have a name?" The boy sat down and nodded.

"Na-Naruto U-Uzumaki." Sasuke nodded. "So you can change when ever you want?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke blinked. "Do you have a clan or family?"

The boy's face sadden. "They-they died I-I never knew them, but I-I come from Kyubbi." Sasuke's eyes widen. "K-Kyubbi, you mean the leader of all fox demons?" Naruto nodded.

"I-I have it inside of me, but I won't harm you." Sasuke nodded. "So you wanna know me?" Naruto smiled. It's tail wagging since it was still there along with the ears.

"Well I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha from the Uchiha clan, but all of my family, everyone was murdered by someone, that's all I say, I still have to trust you then maybe I can tell you the full story." Naruto nodded.

"How old are you Sasu-kun?" Sasuke smiled at the nickname. "Uh fifteen, you?" Naruto smiled with its eyes closed.

"I'm thirteen, but you're only two years older than me right?" Sasuke nodded. "Right, um since you are like a fox demon, do you mate?"

Naruto opened his eyes. Then he did something cute. He titled his head with a questioning look.

"Mate, oh you mean mating, yes I do, but I haven't mated before, I'm now old enough to mate when my seal on my stomach glows red I'm in heat." Sasuke nodded. "Can I see it?"

Naruto looked down. "I don't know I'm afraid if you touch it I might turn into Kyubbi." Sasuke smiled.

"Don't worry I'm a ninja so I can think of something." Naruto nodded and picked up his black shirt. A black spiral seal was there. Sasuke studied it.

"Funny the jonin that wear a vest have a mark like yours, I guess whoever sealed the demon into you was from Kohona I guess."

Naruto blinked. Sasuke carefully brought his fingers to the seal and brushed over it. Naruto giggled and squirmed.

"It tickles Suke-chan." Sasuke pulled away. "Suke-chan, how many nicknames do you have for me?" Naruto smiled and put down his shirt.

"I don't know they just come to my head." Sasuke flinched and brought his hand to his back neck area. Naruto stared at him. "Are you ok?" Sasuke twitched.

"Yeah, just my damn seal that I have." Naruto's ears perked. "Seal, you have one on your neck, why does it hurt?" Sasuke looked at him.

"Because it gives me a lot of power but is bad for me, Kakashi sealed it, but it released, I have to tell him to hold it some more or else I lose control and you don't want to be near me or else." Naruto nodded.

"Can I see it just a peek?" Sasuke sighed. "I guess if you want." Sasuke pulled down his backside shirt and waited for Naruto to come. Naruto moved over to the back of Sasuke and looked at it.

He touched it and Sasuke flinched. Naruto pulled away. "Sorry Suke." Sasuke nodded. "Its fine, just hurts." Naruto massaged it gently.

"Hmmm. If I can guess this is the work of Orochimaru right?" Sasuke blinked. "How did you know?" Naruto moved away and fixed Sasuke's shirt.

"I hate him, he always trays to steal my power so he can rule the world." He puts in a mocking manner. Sasuke laughed. "Yeah I hate him too, but there are many reasons why I need him, don't worry he won't get you."

Naruto sat down. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned against a tree. "Hey how did you get lost or come here shouldn't you be like living somewhere?"

Naruto's ears dropped. "Well I was hungry since I hunting for my food, I just survive in the woods." Sasuke nodded. "Oh well we're here because we are heading back to Kohona to report a mission done."

Naruto nodded. Sakura and Kakashi came back sweating and with some blood on them. "Sorry it took so long, there were about ten enemies high level, but we took them out." Sasuke nodded.

"Oh meet Naruto." Kakashi and Sakura looked over at the boy looking up at them. Sakura squealed and sat next to him.

"Aw, you're so cute, my name is Sakura Haruno, but you can call me Sakura." Kakashi sat down. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, nice to meet you Naruto, right?" Naruto nodded. "Hello, Sasu-kun told me about himself and I told him about me. I'm thirteen years old and I have Kyubbi inside of me, and I'm an Uzumaki."

Kakashi nodded. "Kyubbi eh? Wow you must be strong then?" Naruto nodded. Sakura giggled. "Sasu-kun, cute." Kakashi smirked. "So Naruto when do you go in heat?" Sasuke glared. Naruto blinked.

"Uh I don't know maybe in two weeks or so." Kakashi nodded. "So who is going to be your mate?" Naruto sighed. "Um, when my seal goes blue that's when I find the perfect mate or when my scent is on my mate."

Kakashi smiled. "Ah good, I was thinking would you like to go back with us to Kohona?" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah sure, but there are some things I don't know, I only know about demon foxes, talking and evil bastard Orochimaru."

Kakashi and Sakura blinked. Sasuke smirked. "What I didn't teach him about that horrible snake, he knows him."

Naruto nodded, grinning. Sakura smiled. "Cute." Sasuke groaned. "Sakura you said cute three times are you going to say it a hundred times?" Sakura laughed.

"Maybe, it's not my fault this fox is cute." Kakashi laughed. "Yeah, well let's get some rest, cause tomorrow we head out, then we'll tell Hokage-sama about Naruto for him being instated at a villager then maybe a ninja."

The two teammates nodded and stared un-packing their tents and set them up. Once everyone was inside Naruto yawned and crawled over to Sasuke.

"Suke, can I sleep with you?" Sasuke turned to look at him. "Uh sure come in." Naruto crawled in and went under the blanket. "Night, Suke." Sasuke smiled. "Night Naruto."


	2. New Information

**Hey i'm on third chapter now, so maybe i might finish the story today or tommorrow. Hopefully I'm glad you guys like it. Here's number two. Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.**

The next morning Sasuke woke up with Naruto as the fox form purring in its sleep. He yawned and got up.

The fox woke up and stretched. Sasuke sighed. "Morning Naruto." The fox wagged his tail and licked Sasuke's cheek. Sakura squealed.

"Aw way to-," "Don't say it." Sakura smiled. "Cute." Sasuke groaned and fell back. Sakura scooped the fox and stroked it.

"Come on let's look for some food, so we can let Sasuke change, I wanna stay and see him change, but oh well."

She giggled when he threw a kunai and dodged it. "Another one, don't get Sasuke mad." Two kunai popped out and Sakura left dodging them. Sasuke changed and placed his blanket with pillow in his bag.

He got out of the tent and took it down folding it and putting it in the bag. Kakashi was sitting on a log reading Come Come Paradise Make out Version. He looked up and waved. "Ah morning Sasuke."

Sasuke grunted and sat down. Kakashi closed his book. "So today we head off huh, I have a question. If the Naruto's gonna stay with us who will watch him?" Kakashi smiled. "Well since you're his mate with you."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "I'm not his mate okay." Kakashi shrugged. Sakura came back with Naruto in human form eating berries.

Sasuke looked at her. "Are those berries safe to eat?" She nodded. "Of course I picked them along with strawberries for later." Kakashi smiled.

"That's good, well I say lets go already. Naruto followed the three teammates looking around. In an hour they arrived at Kohona Gates.

The guard nodded and opened them. Once they all entered Naruto changed into a fox and ran catching up. Not paying attention he bumped into Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down. He picked up the fox and carried it to the Hokage tower. Kakashi knocked on the door and entered the room.

Tsunade was working on a file and looked up. "Ah Kakashi and team seven how was the mission?" "Success, Hokage-sama." She nodded.

"Oh and what do you have there Uchiha?" Sasuke placed the fox on the ground and it transformed into his human state.

Tsunade studied it. "I see a demon fox huh? Well I know your question already and I think maybe he can stay.

But he can't stated as a ninja, it's far too risky." They nodded. "So what's his name and when does it go in heat just in case I need to prepare."

Sasuke responded. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, he has Kyubbi inside him and he goes in heat next week." She nodded. "Wait Kyubbi you say, so maybe there are chances he can be a ninja, but I have to see for myself with the councils." They nodded. "Who will he being staying with?"

"Me, and don't worry I have read about demon foxes and their mating season so I'll help if you want." She nodded. "Kakashi and Sakura you are excused I need to speak with Sasuke, Naruto you can wait by the door."

Naruto smiled and walked to the door leaning on it. Tsunade looked straight at Sasuke. "You Uchiha, watch him responsibly and if I catch you or heard about you that you will mate with this fox I swear he will go back to the woods or with Kakashi or Sakura, I don't need you having sex with a demon fox, but if the fox choses you as his mate then just be careful oh and the news about Itachi came here, he is directly at Suna so we'll wait till then read a lot. Got it?"

He nodded with some tinge of pink on his cheeks. He walked over to Naruto and motioned for him to follow. When they reached the Uchiha Mansion. Naruto gaped. "Wow Sasu-chan you have a big house are you rich or something?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Yeah I guess." He unlocked the door and turned on the lights. Naruto looked around gaping. "It's huge and so clean, and cold." Sasuke smirked. "Yeah I'm the cold type." Naruto sat down on the couch.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and grabbed two glassed. He opened the fridge and poured lemonade. He walked to the living room and gave a glass to Naruto. "Here it's lemonade." Naruto sniffed it and drank some.

Sasuke sat next to him and sighed. "Naruto when you need to mate, do you want to start finding your mate already?" Naruto placed the glass on the table in front of him. "Uh maybe, I don't know yet I have to court them if I like him or her."

Sasuke blinked. "You can mate with a guy, wait I'm stupid of course you can right?" Naruto nodded. "Either way I can get pregnant because of Kyubbi." Sasuke nodded. "Okay, you can look around if you want I'm going to study." Sasuke got up and walked over to his study room and searched for demon foxes.

Once he found it he sat down and opened it. _**'Demon Foxes.' **__'I should go to the part of mating.' _

_**Mating: The demon fox has to be in fox form in order to find its mate. It has to do three steps in order to fully pick its mate. The first step is to go around the mate leaving its scent on the mate. Then it has to go into human form and court with it meaning flirting or mewling happily if It feels in heat. The last step is when its tail wags slowly and leaves scents around the area showing it already picked its mate. Then the demon fox can be a fox when it mates with just a regular fox, but if it's a human it needs to be human form. Soon after the mating finishes the demon fox stays a human if it mates with a human and loses it ears and tail due to the virginity. In other cases it can be the same for girls. The demon fox girls get pregnant the day after then they have to watch its litter. When three months pass the demon fox has the littler if I mated with a human then it can only one last time change into a fox and have the litter then go back into a human. **_

'_Wow, complicated, and I have to watch Naruto do those steps, okay next page.'_

_**Heat Marks and Mating Marks: If the demon fox had a mark the mark wherever it is will glow red as saying its in heat. When the mark is glowing orange it means that the fox will be in heat the next day. Mating marks. When the demon fox found its true mate it leaves a mark it can be any shape, but usually it is like the same mark as the heat mark on some demon foxes. Usually demon foxes leave it on the arm, shoulder or hipbone or hip. When the demon fox leaves the mark on the mate, the mate's mark will glow purple indicating that the demon fox is ready to mate. Sometimes the mark might sting if its mate is ready to mate.**_

'_I think that's all I need to know so far.' _Sasuke closed the book and left it on the study desk. He stretched and walked out of the room to check on Naruto. He looked around and saw him on Sasuke's bed looking out the window.

Sasuke sat next to him. "Ah Naruto I read something, is it true you have to do three steps in order to find your mate?" Naruto's ears perked up.

"Yes." Sasuke nodded. "How about leaving a mate mark on your mate and when it glows purple you're ready to mate?" Naruto nodded.

"Okay so far so good I guess." Naruto turned over to look at Sasuke.

"Do you want to know where I leave my mark at, I know where can I show you?" Sasuke gulped. "Sure just don't bite me or anything." Naruto smiled happily. "Promise."


	3. Heat and Information

**What'sp today i uploaded chapter three four and five so read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto.**

Naruto blinked and observed Sasuke. Then he smiled and brought his hand up. He moved it towards Sasuke black pants and pulled half of it down, since it was sweat pants.

Sasuke blushed. Naruto pointed at the hipbone and smiled. "There that's where I bite my mate, it looks like my seal but smaller."

Sasuke nodded. Naruto's tail twitched and brushed Sasuke's hipbone. Sasuke gulped. "Uh Naruto…" Naruto smiled.

"You're so thin you should eat more at least, my mom told me that if you eat healthy you can get stronger." Sasuke picked up his pants. "Hey what happened to you mom and dad, if you don't want to talk about it?"

Naruto's ears flattened. "No it's okay, my mom was killed by hunters and my dad died when he sealed Kyubbi into me, but I haven't spoke to Kyubbi yet." Sasuke leaned against the headboard.

"So you can communicate with Kyubbi?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke closed his eyes. "That's cool." Naruto curled up.

"Ne, Sasu-chan do you like anyone?" Sasuke opened one eye. "Well I don't have any interest in girls." Naruto's head went up.

"I guess I like boys, but no I don't like anyone only as friends." Naruto's tail swished back and forth. "Do you have any fish or sushi?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yep, I'm hungry myself so let's go get some." Naruto and Sasuke walked down the stairs entering the kitchen.

Somewhere in Suna, Itachi Uchiha smirked. "Ah in a while Sasuke, I will come to get you, mwahahaha." Kisame sweat dropped.

"Uh Itachi, I think you're overdoing your self." Itachi glared. "Shut up fish." Kisame had flowing tears. "Th-that hurt." **(Okay** **that was so random I guess) **

Naruto was sitting on the chair tail wagging waiting for the sushi. Sasuke placed the sushi on a plate and grabbed some chopsticks.

He turned around and placed the plate of sushi on the table. Naruto smiled and grabbed the chopsticks looking at it.

"Sasuke, how do you use these?" Sasuke smirked. "I'll show you." Sasuke went behind Naruto and grabbed his arms.

He positioned the fingers right and was showing him how to hold and use them. Naruto's ears twitched and he mewled happily. Sasuke let go and blinked. _'Was that what I think it was, I have to read more.'_

Naruto grabbed some sushi eating eager. Sasuke slowly popped a sushi in his mouth and chewed. Naruto smiled with his eyes closed.

"Thanks Sasuke, for giving me food and everything else, if I hadn't met you or Kakashi-san and Sakura-chan I would have been still in the woods." Sasuke smiled. "No problem." Sasuke got up and washed the plate.

"I'm going to study some more, if you want there is a pool in the back if you want to swim, the towels are there on shelf."

Naruto nodded and hopped off. Sasuke sighed. He walked over to his study room and grabbed the book and flipped some pages.

'_Okay I have to find out about those signs of mewls and tail things.' _He found a page and started reading.

'_**Demon Fox Signs for Owners' **_

'_It's a wonder how they made this page for people.' _

_**When a demon fox mewls happily when its ears twitch it means that it is getting closer to heat. When the fox's tail brushes any part of the human body example: arm, leg, hand, hip, neck, or waist it means that it is getting closer to picking its mate.**_

'_Oh god.'_

_**When the demon fox's tongue licks the owners neck it want to mate early or it found its mate. If the demon fox paws the owners leg its in heat and wants to mate already. If the tail is up and only swishing slowly it's leaving its scent around the house. Which means its already picking it mate and is preparing. If the demon fox is eating more than two meals its showing signs of pregnancy. If the fox is whimpering and is curled up. It is pregnant. When the demon fox bites anywhere it wants and leaves a mate mark, it has found his mate. Usually they leave the mark around the afternoon when the mate is sleeping, but for humans it's in the night.**_

'_Oh great, well I don't mind if he picks me- what the heck, okay let me just read some more.' 'Or I could just see how Naruto is doing.' _

Sasuke got up and closed the book.

He walked over to the back and saw Naruto splashing with the water. Sasuke smirked and sat down letting his feet get wet. Naruto turned to look over at Sasuke swam over to him. He popped out and smiled.

"Sasuke! Did you finish studying?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah I did, hey wanna go out and go to the park?" Naruto nodded smiling. He climbed the stairs and shook his head rapidly taking out the water in his hair.

He flipped it up and smiled. Sasuke stared at him. Tan chest with blonde spiky hair and water dripping down his skin. Long tan legs and- Sasuke stopped and shook his head taking out the images.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke, his knee touching Sasuke's pant leg. Sasuke jumped. "Ah let's go dry you off then we can head off."

Naruto smiled and changed into a fox and ran off. Sasuke smiled slightly. He followed the happy orange fox. He saw it on the bed. Sasuke smirked and grabbed it. The fox mewled. Sasuke tickled it on the sides.

The fox's tail wagged happily and it was nuzzling Sasuke. Sasuke studied the fox. It's tiny little body. Sasuke ran his fingers on the stomach.

The fox mewled loudly when Sasuke rubbed his stomach. Sasuke smiled and took away the fingers from the stomach. Sasuke got up.

"Come on before it gets any later." Naruto changed into human and started putting on some clothes that Sasuke left on the bed.

Sasuke packed some salmon and rice balls in a box and took some strawberries from the fridge. Naruto came running down and grinned. "Okay Sasu, lets go." Sasuke chuckled and slipped on his shoes.

"Okay come on." They exited out of the house and walked down the village road. They ran into Ino and Sakura. Sakura smiled. "Hello Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun." Ino nodded. "Nice to meet you Naruto, Sakura told me about you, that's so cool." Naruto smiled. "Nice to meet you too…?"

"Ino." "Ino-chan." Ino giggled. "You're right he is cute." Sakura nodded. "Yeah, well wherever you guys are gonna head off too have fun." They both nodded and went off walking to their destination.

Once park was in view Naruto smiled. "Its pretty along with the Sakura trees." Sasuke didn't say anything except hmm'ed. Naruto relaxed against the tree and sighed. "What will happen to me after a while, will they let me stay or go back to the forest?" Sasuke sighed.

"I don't know I think you might stay." Naruto smiled softly. He changed into his fox form and ran around chasing the butterflies. Sasuke chuckled. "Sakura's right your are too cute." Naruto came back creeping slowly with a white butterfly on his nose. Sasuke smiled.

"So it came to you huh?"

Naruto's ears twitched and the fox wheezed falling back with the butterfly flying away. Sasuke laughed. Naruto swished his tail. It jumped on Sasuke's lap and curled. Sasuke blinked and pet it slowly.

"Hey are you hungry I brought salmon, rice balls, and strawberries." Naruto yipped and went into a human. "Yeah, sure I want some salmon." Sasuke smirked. "I thought you would chose that one."

Sasuke gave the salmon to Naruto and he greedily took it. Soon it was all gone. Sasuke crossed his arms. "You like fish that much? Well how about trying something new, a rice ball." Sasuke gave a little piece to Naruto.

Naruto sniffed it and took it in his mouth taking Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke had a little blush and slowly took out his fingers. Naruto smiled. "Rice balls are good too." Sasuke smiled. Naruto glanced around.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke looked at him. "Yeah?" Naruto's ears twitched and his tail moved slowly. "My stomach it burns." Sasuke looked at him.

"Can I check your seal?" Naruto whimpered, but nodded. Sasuke picked up his shirt slowly gulping. Once he picked up half he looked at the seal. His eyes widen.

"Oh god."


	4. Meeting and Changes

**Here's chapter four. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto looked worried. "What's wrong Sasu?" Sasuke trembled. '_How is this happening now all of a sudden?'_

"This is too early, why is it like this." Naruto felt tears forming. "Sasuke tell me." Sasuke looked up at Naruto and hugged him softly.

"Its nothing bad I was just shocked that so early you're in heat." Naruto pulled away. "Heat!?" Sasuke nodded. "Yes, I know I'm very shocked too." Naruto walked around nervously. "How can I be in heat so early?" Sasuke thought.

'_What did it say in the book? Uh…When his ears twitch and he mewls happily, no that mean is getting closer so it was supposed to glow orange, unless when his ears and tail twitch then his stomach hurts. I guess I forgot that paragraph or something.' _

"Um I think it's because when your ears and tail twitched or maybe when you sucked on my fingers, cause that's like a sexual thing you know."

Naruto stopped and nodded. "Yeah maybe that's o what are you going to do, you're not prepared." Sasuke sighed. "Let's talk with Hokage-sama then see what happens." Naruto smiled and clutched his stomach.

"We should go before something happens." Sasuke blushed getting what he means. While walking through the hallways, Sasuke was thinking.

"Tch, sure I can say Hokage-sama I didn't read the book carefully and now you aren't prepared now because Naruto's in heat, yeah that seems fitting, not she won't even take that excuse." Sasuke stopped.

"You're right I wont take that excuse, now where is the boy?" Naruto came up in fox form. Tsunade sighed.

"Okay I have an idea I can stop the heat for about twenty four hours, that might give you two enough time to find Naruto's mate and for me to read the whole book so don't tire yourself out Uchiha." Sasuke nodded.

"Good follow me then." Sasuke looked around an area not familiar with. Tsunade opened a door but stopped Sasuke.

"You wait here, this might take a while about twenty minutes and I don't want you butting in." Sasuke sighed but nodded.

He sat down on the floor and leaned against it. Five minutes passed and Sasuke quickly looked at the door when he heard a scream of pain from Naruto. The screams finished ten minutes later.

Tsunade opened the door when Naruto crying. Tsunade sighed. "Well I finished he's in pain but it'll wear off in an hour or so, okay go find your mate."

Sasuke put an arm around Naruto's waist and walked away. Tsunade looked at their retreating backs. "I hope he picks you Uchiha I know he will."

Sasuke led Naruto out side and sat him down on the grass and held him. He stroked his hair and sang part of a song.

"Lovers to friends, flames to dust, why do all good things come to an end, come to an end, come to an end.

Well the dogs were whistling a new tune barking at the new moon hoping it would soon so the dogs were whistling new tune barking at the new moon so that they could die, die, die, die, die.

Flames to dust, lover to friends, why do all good thing come to an end, come to an end, come to and end." Naruto smiled and scooted closer to Sasuke. "Thanks for comforting me." Sasuke smiled.

"My pleasure." Sasuke got up with Naruto and stretched. "We have to pick a mate for you Naruto, so where do the demon foxes live?" Naruto changed and ran over to a part of the woods. Sasuke followed jumping on the trees.

Naruto stopped when some foxes were in a pack. Naruto yipped and looked around. Sasuke watched from the tree and frowned.

All the other foxes were rejecting him or either hissing. Naruto's ears dropped. Sasuke glared. _'Why is he so hated here?'_

Naruto changed into human and walked away. Sasuke followed and stopped in front of him. "Did you find a mate?"

Naruto looked away. "No." Sasuke frowned. "Why do they hate you so much?" Naruto hissed. His eyes red with a black slit.

"Can't you see Sasuke? I'm a monster to all of them, why do you think I don't live with them, why would any one want to mate with a blood lust demon." Sasuke walked closer. Naruto backed away.

"They hate me since I was little, now how am I going to mate?" Sasuke hugged him. "Then lets try to find a human mate." Naruto nodded, crying. Sasuke held his hand and walked into the village.

Naruto looked around. "How will I find a human mate?" Sasuke thought. "Well let's try everyone I know."

Naruto and Sasuke tried Hinata, but she was dating Kiba, then they asked Neji, he was with Gaara, Tenten was engaged with Lee, Kakashi had Iruka, Shikamaru and Ino, then they tried Sakura who was not trying to be with anyone. Naruto sighed and sat down on Sasuke's couch.

"Let's face it I'll never find a mate, then how will I carry litter?" Sasuke sat next to him. He didn't respond since he was think over what Sakura said.

'_Sasuke let Naruto mate with you, remember you want to carry out the Uchiha heir, you can do it with him and face it you're happier with him, he makes you smiled more, and laugh, and so many other things we haven't seen the side of you. Just please do it I know for sure you should. Think about it Sasuke before its too late.' _

Sasuke sighed. "I-I have an idea, but I don't know if you would like it." Naruto looked up at him. "What, what?" Sasuke looked to the side.

"Well…Maybe you can mate with me?" Naruto's eyes widen. "You?" Sasuke closed his eyes. "No it's fine it was a dumb idea anyway."

Naruto shook his head. "No I mean well its fine with me, but do you want to?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, of course you made me smile, laugh, talk more, and no one had ever done that only you." Naruto smiled.

"Sure then if you want to be my mate then I have to do the steps will you let me?" Sasuke nodded. "Yes when ever you want to." Naruto smiled and went closer to him. Then he changed into a fox and mewled crawling around Sasuke. Then he went into human and smiled. "Step one complete."

Sasuke nodded. "So what you put your scent on me?" Naruto nodded. "Yep now for step two." Naruto sat on Sasuke lap and moved his face closer to his.

Sasuke stared at him breathing slowly. Naruto leaned in closer and Sasuke did the same. They both closed their eyes and their lips almost touching.

Sasuke closed the distance sealing their lips. Naruto's tongue teased Sasuke's lips and he parted them. Naruto pulled away grinning.

"Step two done. Now for step three be right back." Naruto changed back into the fox and walked around the house. Sasuke blinked smiling. His lips tingled and he stared at Naruto who was stopping at places so often.

Sasuke crossed his legs. Naruto came back and switched to himself. "Done now the only thing left is the mark, when do you want me to bite you?"

Sasuke looked down. '_This is it, it will hurt but I'm strong then he will be ready to mate and then well…then I guess he'll be pregnant.'_

"Yeah when I'm ready to go to sleep." Naruto nodded and climbed on the couch laying his had on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke smiled.

"When do you think you're ready to mate?" Naruto shrugged. "I don't know maybe in a few days or tomorrow." Sasuke nodded.

"You can go to sleep, I'm gonna visit Hokage-sama for a while okay lock the door and don't let anybody in only the people we saw today, got it?" Naruto nodded. "Okay see you in a bit."

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the village road. It was eight o'clock and he was tired.

He yawned and stopped. He looked around and walked to the park instead. Yeah he lied to Naruto but he just needed to think.

He sighed and leaned against the tree. Out of nowhere cold pale hand touched his face. Sasuke froze. Hot breath was breathing on him. "Hello, little brother."


	5. Rape and Love Blooms

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Chapter Five working on six!**

**Warning Rape!**

Sasuke clenched his fists. "Itachi." Itachi chuckled. "Ah long time no see eh?" Sasuke pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Itachi silenced him by pushing his lips towards Sasuke's. Sasuke squirmed and pulled away.

"Get away from me." He growled. Itachi smirked and disappeared then appeared behind Sasuke and tied his hands together.

"Now, now don't be so feisty or I might just ravish you here." Sasuke stopped and froze. "Stop it now, you disgusting asshole!"

Itachi smirked and ripped off Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke glared. Itachi took off his pants and smirked. "Ah brother you look so delicious right now."

Sasuke scowled. "Leave me alone or I'll kill you." Itachi smirked when he took off his clothes. "Like you even have enough hatred."

He pulled down Sasuke's boxers and had a glint of evil in his eyes. Sasuke tried to move but couldn't. Itachi got on top of him. "Now stop it little brother or else I'll rape you hard." Sasuke glared.

"You are already gonna rape me but I'm not gonna let that happen." Itachi smirked and chuckled. "That's for sure but how are you when you're tied up."

Sasuke looked away. "That's what I thought, now just be good and maybe I won't hurt you." Itachi licked his way up Sasuke's chest and ran his fingers on Sasuke member. Sasuke breath hitched and he growled.

"Stop it now!" Itachi smirked and kissed him. Itachi frowned. "Oh you're squirming now sorry but I warned you." He pushed into Sasuke's entrance without warning. Sasuke screamed in pain feeling blood coming out.

Itachi smirked and stroked the harden member. "Aw some on just give in." Sasuke had tears of pain and clenched his teeth.

Itachi pushed in harder and did it repeatedly. Sasuke screamed and shut his eyes closed. Itachi smirked and pushed in sealing his lips on Sasuke coming inside him. Sasuke came and held back a painful moan.

Itachi pulled out and looked at Sasuke who feel unconscious. Itachi wrapped him in the Akatsuki coat and laid him there and changed.

He left and smirked evilly. "That was good brother, I'll see you next time." Naruto woke up in the morning early.

He looked over for Sasuke but didn't see him anywhere. He grew worried when his ears didn't move nor his tail.

That wasn't a good sign. Sasuke woke up groaning and tried to get up but his backside was in pain.

He clenched his teeth in pain when he got up. He looked down when he saw Itachi's cloak and shoved it off. Then he changed into his clothes and limped over to the Hokage tower. He knocked on the door and waited.

A 'come in' was heard and he opened the door. Shizune was there but not Tsunade. Sasuke closed his eyes. "Where's Hokage-sama?"

Shizune looked at him. "Oh I'm sorry she left this morning to Suna, but will be back around noon the time Naruto's seal should go back into heat, why what's wrong you have tears stains and you're eyes are red."

Sasuke limped inside and opened his eyes. "Close the door and I'll tell you." Shizune locked it and sat down. "Now tell me."

Sasuke felt tears coming to him. "He-he raped me hard and painful." Shizune's eyes widen. "Who, Naruto did he get out of control?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No not Naruto, I-Itachi." Shizune broke the pen she had in her hands. "He what? Raped you, that's it we have to give you a check up now, and no complaining."

She grabbed his hand and slowly took him to the medical room. She stripped him and placed medicine and checks the paper she had.

"Well a lot of blood came out but nothing bad happened, no disease or something." Sasuke nodded, but was shaking uncontrollably.

Shizune looked worried and brought him a glass of water. Naruto bursted in the room and looked at Sasuke and hugged him. Sasuke flinched and pulled away. Naruto frowned. "What's wrong Sasuke? Are you okay?"

Sasuke looked away. "I-I'm fine nothing to worry about I just woke up I kinda fell asleep." Shizune glared. "Well then Shizune-hime thank you for everything I will be going." He got up and brought Naruto with him.

When they arrived at the house Sasuke went into his room and slammed the door shut. Naruto looked at the door and whimpered.

"What's wrong with Suke." Naruto walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and looked for some food. He grabbed some left over sushi and ate some. Then he sat down on the couch and curled up.

He decided to go check on Sasuke. He was about to knock when he heard some talking. "Sakura I need you to watch him from now on." "No I can't do it I'm sorry." "Yes he's my mate but-" "Look just watch him okay, just tell him to mate with someone else." "Yes this is what I need after _that_."

"Okay see you later." Naruto whimpered and ran to his room. Sasuke came out of his room and sighed. "I'm so sorry Naruto." He knocked on Naruto's door and entered. He saw Naruto crying. He walked over to him.

Naruto backed away. "Leave me alone." Sasuke frowned. "What's wrong?" Naruto looked away. "You're going to send me to Sakura, and you're my mate." Sasuke looked down. "I'm sorry but I have too." Naruto glared. "Why what happened when you were gone? Why won't you tell me!"

Sasuke glared at him. "Because I still don't trust you!" Naruto froze. Then he whimpered and cried. "You're a bad mate I hate you why can't you trust me?" Naruto ran out of the room, but Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a hug. "I'm so very sorry, it's just something happened but…" Naruto frowned.

"Please tell me." Sasuke sighed. "Well my brother Itachi was the one who murdered my whole clan. And I hate him endless, well last night when I was walking down the road he tied me up and raped me, the reason I didn't tell you was because I don't want him to hurt you." Naruto nodded.

"Oh thanks you for caring, but don't worry I can protect myself and I can't die." Sasuke smiled. "Okay, and I won't send you to Sakura, hey why don't we just go back to sleep?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke laid down on the bed and Naruto curled up with him. "I love you Sasuke." Sasuke looked down at him then smiled.

"And I love you too my kitsune." Sakura smiled when she saw through the window. She shook her and walked back to her house.

Tsunade came back around eleven and sighed. "No traces of Itachi what so ever." Shizune sighed. Tsunade looked at her. "Is there something wrong Shizune?" Shizune looked up. "Uh yes Lady Tsunade, um Itachi is coming over here."

Tsunade looked at her. "How do you know this?" "Sasuke, Itachi raped him yesterday night chance are that he might come back for Sasuke."

Tsunade slammed the wall. "Damn him! And did Sasuke get healed?" Shizune nodded. "He lost a lot of blood but he is fine." Tsunade muttered curses. Sasuke woke up at twelve when he felt Naruto whine.

"Naruto is something wrong oh wait the seal?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke rubbed it and Naruto purred. He licked the glowing seal and Naruto mewled. Sasuke went on top of him and sucked on his neck.

Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke kissed Naruto and entered his tongue inside exploring the wet cavern.

Naruto mewled and moved closer. "Now don't get all heated yet, Naruto still isn't ready he needs to bite you so get off of him Uchiha." Tsunade said looking at them amused. Sasuke pulled away and blushed so did Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "So what do you need Granny Tsunade?" Tsunade scowled. "Well I suppose Naruto's in heat already, and found his mate?" Sasuke nodded. "Okay then well I leave it up to Naruto then, but I came here to speak with Sasuke."

Naruto nodded smiling. Sasuke got up and walked out of the room. Tsunade crossed her arms. "Itachi's coming back for sure but I don't know when, probably in the night I think, but I need you to watch over Naruto I'm going to put a barrier over this house so he can't harm Naruto's mating."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah I know he will come back tonight for me." Tsunade nodded. She handed him a scroll and turned around to leave. "Read it, it might help." She disappeared and left Sasuke looking at it.

He walked back into the room and sat down on the bed. Naruto was curled up in the sheets with his blue eyes looking at Sasuke. "Hehee, hey Suke." Sasuke smiled and traced the whisker marks. Naruto purred in return. Sasuke looked at the scroll and opened it. He saw letters in the scroll and read them.

Then he yelled. "She wants me to put the barrier!" Naruto got up. "What's wrong?" Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing I just have to do something I'll be right back." Sasuke jumped out of the window and did some hand seals.

One tiger, two snake, three rat, four snake, five ox. He finished and a purple barrier was surrounding the house. (Like the Chunnin exams when Orochimaru and Third Hokage fought in.)

Sasuke came back and fell on the bed. Naruto looked at him then yipped. He relaxed on Sasuke. "Suke I can't wait for mating season." Sasuke sighed. "Me too…Dobe." "Hey!"


	6. Apple Pies and Planing

* * *

Naruto was shaking his tail waiting for the apple pie that Sasuke was baking. "It smells good." Sasuke laughed.

"Yep it'll taste good too." Naruto's ears moved up when he heard a poof of smoke pop out. Kakashi smiled. "Hello lovebirds, how's the mating going?" Sasuke turned around. "We haven't mated yet, I still need the mark and Naruto's in heat but I can calm it down." Kakashi smirked.

"Oh how do you do it?" Sasuke shrugged. "Just rub it." Kakashi frowned. "Oh." Sasuke smirked. "Sorry Kakashi no perverted thought today." Kakashi sighed and sat down. "Apple pie, yum count me in too." Sasuke shook his head. "Fine." Naruto smiled. "How are you today Kakashi?"

Kakashi leaned back on the chair. "Oh just fine. And how are you." Naruto giggled. "Happy and fine too." Kakashi nodded. A ding was heard and Sasuke opened the oven.

He pulled out the apple pie and placed it on the counter. He sprayed whip cream and smiled. "There you go now let me cut it in pieces."

Sasuke grabbed a knife and cut the pie. He gave a piece to Kakashi and to Naruto. Sasuke grabbed a piece himself and took a bite.

"So how is it Naruto?" Naruto licked the whip cream from his mouth. "Good I like it." Sasuke nodded. Kakashi wiped his mouth and got up.

"Well I have to go see my little dolphin have fun with the mating oh and use protection!" He dodged a knife getting thrown at him and poofed away. Sasuke scowled. "Such a pervert." Naruto looked at him.

"What's a pervert?" Sasuke blushed. "Well it means when someone likes saying sexual things or thinking them, sometimes if you read porn like sex and all that stuff." Naruto blushed and nodded. Sasuke cleaned the plates and sighed.

"Hey why do we go swimming?" Naruto nodded and jumped off the chair and ran to his room. Sasuke looked out of the window and saw a shadow. Red eyes glared at him and he disappeared.

Sasuke froze.

"Itachi." Sasuke shook his head and walked to his room. He took off his shirt and pants and fixed his hair. He came out of the room and saw Naruto coming towards him. "Hey Sasuke let's go."

Naruto ran to the pool and jumped in.

Sasuke smiled and dived in also. Naruto swam under water and yelped when Sasuke grabbed his waist. They came out from under water.

"Cute, I caught you." Naruto giggled. Sasuke nuzzled his neck and gave a little kiss. Naruto leaned back and closed his eyes.

They were swimming for a while and got out and laid down on the cement. Naruto was on top of Sasuke arms around his neck. Sasuke smiled. Naruto looked at Sasuke hipbone and licked it.

Sasuke looked down at him and smiled. "Go ahead and do it." Naruto stopped and nodded. His little fangs came out and he but Sasuke.

A little bit of blood came out, but Naruto licked it away and kissed it. Soon a small swirl came out and Sasuke looked at it. "It looks like a tattoo that didn't even really hurt." Naruto smiled. "Now you're fully my mate and I'm happy."

Sasuke kissed those lips and smiled. Naruto replied eagerly and pushed closer.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and rubbed his back.

Naruto mewled and moved down to Sasuke's neck and sucked on it. Sasuke gave a little moan and clutched Naruto's shoulders when he bit down. Naruto licked the bruise and smiled. Sasuke panted and returned the smile.

Naruto got off and stretched. "I'm ready to go in." Sasuke nodded and dried himself off. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke smiled and stroked Naruto seal. Naruto purred and leaned in closer. Sasuke dragged him to the bathroom and started the a warm shower.

Sasuke took off his boxers and looked at Naruto who was blushing. "Come on don't be shy." Naruto took his off and Sasuke stared at him.

Naruto squeaked under the gaze and looked away. Sasuke chuckled and brought him inside the tub. He washed Naruto's hair and brought the soap and placed it on his stomach and back.

Then he moved his hand lower and lower and rubbed Naruto's member. Naruto mewled and leaned in closer. Sasuke stared a pace and felt Naruto come on his hand. Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek and smiled.

Naruto panted and rested against Sasuke. Now Sasuke cleaned himself and turned off the shower. He grabbed the towel and dried Naruto, then he dried himself and wrapped the towel around him and Naruto.

They walked to the room and started to change. Soon they were on the bed and resting. Naruto had his eyes closed softly purring.

While Sasuke was running his fingers through Naruto's hair. A little ding came out on Sasuke's computer and he slowly got up.

He looked at the message and read it. _'Dear Sasuke this is me Sakura. I over heard Itachi and his partner talking near a store. They said that they were planning on kidnapping Naruto in order to lure you to Itachi. I'll tell Tsunade about this but please watch over Naruto. Be careful Sasuke and have fun!'_

Sasuke glared at Itachi's name and shut the window close. He sighed and sat down next to the sleeping Naruto.

He smiled and stroked Naruto's whisker marks and kissed his cheek softly. He laid down next to him and stared at the ceiling. '_Naruto, I have to protect him and get done with the mating. _

_Damn Itachi. I'll kill him for sure.' _Sasuke looked over at Naruto and smiled. He leaned down and gave a little peck and wrapped his arms around him. Itachi glared from the barrier and walked away.

"Sasuke you're in so much danger and so is your little fox." Kakashi and Tsunade watched Itachi from the Hokage tower.

Sakura was looking from the tree and Neji was looking from a shop. Temari and Gaara watched from the top of the gates. Shikamaru and Ino from the top of the barrier. Hinata and Kiba in the park.

Lee and Tenten at the train grounds fence. "All right ninjas when I give the signal we start." "Sakura confirmed." "Neji confirmed. "

"Temari and Gaara ready." "Shikamaru and Ino ready." "Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata watching." "Last Lee and Tenten ready." Tsunade smiled. "Ok now we wait and watch." All eleven people watched Itachi bringing in Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori. Naruto woke up and yawned. He yipped at Sasuke.

He opened his eyes and sighed. "Is it time to mate yet?" Naruto shook his head. "No I don't think so." Sasuke nodded. "Ah okay, hey do you want to go and watch a movie?" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah sure, but what's a movie?" Sasuke looked at him. "Like a show of people acting so if anything is bloody, cool, have anything that looks fake is fake."

Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke. Naruto sat down on the couch and wagged his tail. Sasuke looked through his movies and tried to look for something proximate for Naruto. He saw the anime Loveless he collected when he was eight.

He placed it in the DVD player. It started and Naruto looked at the boy, "Sasuke is he real Ritsuka and does he really like a guy?"

Sasuke smiled. "I think but he's probably twenty or something." Naruto nodded. "Cute he has ears and tails like me and he can lose his ears like me too." Sasuke smiled. "Yeah I'm sure he's like you." Naruto nuzzled against Sasuke.

He looked down at him and ruffled his hair. "Love you Sasu." "Love you too." Itachi glared from the window and turned around. "Soon brother soon."

Tsunade looked at Itachi talking with his partners and saw Sasori bringing out a puppet. She narrowed her brow.

"Okay I'm sending Team Two and Six." Sakura, Neji, Tenten, and Lee left and started going to Sasori. Deidara brought out his clay owl.

"Okay team four and five." Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara and Temari left to Deidara. "Tsunade looked at Shizune and nodded.

"Okay team one ready for Kisame and Shizune go!" They left. Kakashi and Tsunade looked at Itachi smirking up at them.

"Ready Kakashi, we have back up remember?" Kakashi nodded. "Okay lets go." Naruto and Sasuke heard an explosion and looked out the window.

* * *


	7. Mating Mark and Close to Fight

* * *

Naruto was shaking his tail waiting for the apple pie that Sasuke was baking. "It smells good." Sasuke laughed. "Yep it'll taste good too." Naruto's ears moved up when he heard a poof of smoke pop out. Kakashi smiled.

"Hello lovebirds, how's the mating going?" Sasuke turned around. "We haven't mated yet, I still need the mark and Naruto's in heat but I can calm it down." Kakashi smirked. "Oh how do you do it?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Just rub it." Kakashi frowned. "Oh." Sasuke smirked. "Sorry Kakashi no perverted thought today." Kakashi sighed and sat down. "Apple pie, yum count me in too." Sasuke shook his head. "Fine." Naruto smiled.

"How are you today Kakashi?" Kakashi leaned back on the chair. "Oh just fine. And how are you." Naruto giggled. "Happy and fine too." Kakashi nodded. A ding was heard and Sasuke opened the oven.

He pulled out the apple pie and placed it on the counter. He sprayed whip cream and smiled. "There you go now let me cut it in pieces." Sasuke grabbed a knife and cut the pie. He gave a piece to Kakashi and to Naruto.

Sasuke grabbed a piece himself and took a bite. "So how is it Naruto?" Naruto licked the whip cream from his mouth. "Good I like it."

Sasuke nodded. Kakashi wiped his mouth and got up. "Well I have to go see my little dolphin have fun with the mating oh and use protection!"

He dodged a knife getting thrown at him and poofed away. Sasuke scowled. "Such a pervert." Naruto looked at him. "What's a pervert?" Sasuke blushed.

"Well it means when someone likes saying sexual things or thinking them, sometimes if you read porn like sex and all that stuff." Naruto blushed and nodded. Sasuke cleaned the plates and sighed.

"Hey why do we go swimming?" Naruto nodded and jumped off the chair and ran to his room. Sasuke looked out of the window and saw a shadow.

Red eyes glared at him and he disappeared. Sasuke froze.

"Itachi." Sasuke shook his head and walked to his room. He took off his shirt and pants and fixed his hair.

He came out of the room and saw Naruto coming towards him.

"Hey Sasuke let's go." Naruto ran to the pool and jumped in. Sasuke smiled and dived in also. Naruto swam under water and yelped when Sasuke grabbed his waist. They came out from under water.

"Cute, I caught you." Naruto giggled. Sasuke nuzzled his neck and gave a little kiss. Naruto leaned back and closed his eyes.

They were swimming for a while and got out and laid down on the cement. Naruto was on top of Sasuke arms around his neck.

Sasuke smiled. Naruto looked at Sasuke hipbone and licked it. Sasuke looked down at him and smiled. "Go ahead and do it." Naruto stopped and nodded. His little fangs came out and he but Sasuke.

A little bit of blood came out, but Naruto licked it away and kissed it. Soon a small swirl came out and Sasuke looked at it.

"It looks like a tattoo that didn't even really hurt." Naruto smiled. "Now you're fully my mate and I'm happy." Sasuke kissed those lips and smiled.

Naruto replied eagerly and pushed closer. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and rubbed his back.

Naruto mewled and moved down to Sasuke's neck and sucked on it. Sasuke gave a little moan and clutched Naruto's shoulders when he bit down.

Naruto licked the bruise and smiled. Sasuke panted and returned the smile. Naruto got off and stretched.

"I'm ready to go in." Sasuke nodded and dried himself off. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's arm. Sasuke smiled and stroked Naruto seal.

Naruto purred and leaned in closer. Sasuke dragged him to the bathroom and started the a warm shower. Sasuke took off his boxers and looked at Naruto who was blushing. "Come on don't be shy."

Naruto took his off and Sasuke stared at him. Naruto squeaked under the gaze and looked away. Sasuke chuckled and brought him inside the tub. He washed Naruto's hair and brought the soap and placed it on his stomach and back.

Then he moved his hand lower and lower and rubbed Naruto's member. Naruto mewled and leaned in closer. Sasuke stared a pace and felt Naruto come on his hand. Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek and smiled.

Naruto panted and rested against Sasuke. Now Sasuke cleaned himself and turned off the shower. He grabbed the towel and dried Naruto, then he dried himself and wrapped the towel around him and Naruto.

They walked to the room and started to change. Soon they were on the bed and resting. Naruto had his eyes closed softly purring. While Sasuke was running his fingers through Naruto's hair.

A little ding came out on Sasuke's computer and he slowly got up. He looked at the message and read it.

'_Dear Sasuke this is me Sakura. I over heard Itachi and his partner talking near a store. They said that they were planning on kidnapping Naruto in order to lure you to Itachi. I'll tell Tsunade about this but please watch over Naruto. Be careful Sasuke and have fun!'_

Sasuke glared at Itachi's name and shut the window close. He sighed and sat down next to the sleeping Naruto.

He smiled and stroked Naruto's whisker marks and kissed his cheek softly. He laid down next to him and stared at the ceiling.

'_Naruto, I have to protect him and get done with the mating. Damn Itachi. I'll kill him for sure.' _Sasuke looked over at Naruto and smiled.

He leaned down and gave a little peck and wrapped his arms around him. Itachi glared from the barrier and walked away.

"Sasuke you're in so much danger and so is your little fox." Kakashi and Tsunade watched Itachi from the Hokage tower.

Sakura was looking from the tree and Neji was looking from a shop. Temari and Gaara watched from the top of the gates. Shikamaru and Ino from the top of the barrier. Hinata and Kiba in the park.

Lee and Tenten at the train grounds fence. "All right ninjas when I give the signal we start." "Sakura confirmed." "Neji confirmed. "

"Temari and Gaara ready." "Shikamaru and Ino ready." "Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata watching." "Last Lee and Tenten ready." Tsunade smiled.

"Ok now we wait and watch." All eleven people watched Itachi bringing in Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori. Naruto woke up and yawned.

He yipped at Sasuke. He opened his eyes and sighed. "Is it time to mate yet?" Naruto shook his head. "No I don't think so." Sasuke nodded.

"Ah okay, hey do you want to go and watch a movie?" Naruto smiled. "Yeah sure, but what's a movie?" Sasuke looked at him.

"Like a show of people acting so if anything is bloody, cool, have anything that looks fake is fake." Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke. Naruto sat down on the couch and wagged his tail.

Sasuke looked through his movies and tried to look for something proximate for Naruto.

He saw the anime Loveless he collected when he was eight. He placed it in the DVD player. It started and Naruto looked at the boy, "Sasuke is he real Ritsuka and does he really like a guy?" Sasuke smiled.

"I think but he's probably twenty or something." Naruto nodded. "Cute he has ears and tails like me and he can lose his ears like me too."

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah I'm sure he's like you." Naruto nuzzled against Sasuke. He looked down at him and ruffled his hair. "Love you Sasu."

"Love you too." Itachi glared from the window and turned around. "Soon brother soon." Tsunade looked at Itachi talking with his partners and saw Sasori bringing out a puppet. She narrowed her brow.

"Okay I'm sending Team Two and Six." Sakura, Neji, Tenten, and Lee left and started going to Sasori. Deidara brought out his clay owl.

"Okay team four and five." Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara and Temari left to Deidara. "Tsunade looked at Shizune and nodded.

"Okay team one ready for Kisame and Shizune go!" They left. Kakashi and Tsunade looked at Itachi smirking up at them. "Ready Kakashi, we have back up remember?" Kakashi nodded. "Okay lets go."

Naruto and Sasuke heard an explosion and looked out the window.

* * *

Yep next is the last chapter. Review!!! 


	8. WOOT MATING AND END

Hey sry it took so long to put it on. Well here it is. Hope u like it. This is my first lemon so might not be a good one. Enjoy and review!!

* * *

There were Akatsuki members fighting with the Kohona ninjas. Which were Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Ino, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune. Naruto smiled.

"They're helping Sasuke so that Itachi won't harm you." Sasuke frowned. "They're gonna get killed foolish people." Naruto looked at him.

"At least they're trying Sasuke." Sasuke looked away. "Come on Naruto some of them don't have any skills even Hinata and Sakura."

Naruto growled. "Sasuke at least they are helping! If you want to so badly get raped then go ahead why'd I pick you as my mate anyway?" Naruto ran away and slammed the door. Sasuke looked down. "Yeah they are helping maybe I should be more respectful, I should go talk to Naruto."

Sasuke walked over to Naruto's room and opened the door. "Naruto I'm sorry I should have never said those words, will you forgive me?"

Naruto looked at him. "Why should I first you wanted to send me away, now you don't acknowledge your friends?"

Sasuke sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I do acknowledge them Naruto an I realized that now, but I'm very sorry but still mate will me." Naruto looked at him and smiled.

He kissed him and went on top of him. "I'm ready." Sasuke widen his eyes.

"But the seal-," Sasuke flinched when he felt a pain on his hip and looked at the glowing seal. "Oh okay then we are prepared right?"

Naruto smirked and nodded. "Yep, but can I be the seme?" Sasuke shook his head. "You do want litter don't you then how can you produce that fucking yourself wont even work." Naruto pouted.

"Okay." He got off of Sasuke and smiled.

"Come on Mr. Seme." Sasuke smirked and climbed on top of him. He moved his mouth towards Naruto neck and sucked on it.

He bit down and licked the blood. The he moved his hands over to the hem of Naruto's shirt and ran his fingers over the smooth chest.

He saw the seal and smirked. His mouth moved to the seal and he licked around it. Naruto gasped at the hot tongue and mewled.

Sasuke took off his shirt. And admired the tan chest. "Ah so beautiful as always." Naruto blushed. Sasuke attack a nipple and Naruto arched his body back for more touch. Sasuke smirked and bit down.

He moved his hands to Naruto's pants and unbuttoned it moving it half down. He then smirked at Naruto's boxers and brought them down.

He looked at what he seen and smiled. "Naruto why do you do this to me, your body is so intoxicating." Sasuke ran his fingers to the member and licked it. Naruto mewled when Sasuke grabbed his member and placed it in his mouth.

Naruto bucked his hips for more. Sasuke swirled his tongue around it and sucked on it. Naruto made a little moan mewling too when he came in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke smirked and swallowed it all. He took it out and wiped his mouth.

Sasuke's clothes were soon gone when he done swallowing Naruto. "So good Naruto." He then brought two fingers up to Naruto's mouth.

"Suck." Naruto did so and waited then he stopped when Sasuke pulled out.

"Okay this might hurt." Sasuke entered on finger and pulled it out he placed two fingers in and moved them in a scissoring motion. Naruto squirmed then he mewled loudly. Sasuke panted and smirked. "Found it."

He pushed into the spot again his ears loving the sound Naruto was making. "Ah Kami-Sasuke." Sasuke brought his member close to the entrance.

"Ready Naruto this might hurt." Naruto nodded.

He pushed in and Naruto clenched his teeth. Tears were coming out. Sasuke wiped them and placed a kiss on Naruto's lips. "Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah just move." Sasuke moved out then pushed in starting a pace. Naruto moaned. "Sasuke harder!"

Sasuke smirked and hit a spot that made Naruto mewled very loud. "Sasuke there again!" Sasuke panted. "Almost there Naruto!"

He grabbed Naruto's swollen member and started pumping it. Naruto moaned loud. "Sasuke!" Naruto came and fell limp.

Sasuke grunted and came inside Naruto." Ah Naruto!" Sasuke fell on top of Naruto and smiled. "That was good Naruto."

Naruto nodded and wrapped his tail around Sasuke. "I can't wait for the pups to form." Sasuke nodded. "Me too."

Tsunade panted with blood and scars on her. Itachi was unconscious and then Tsunade did a justu that sealed him and tied charka bands on him.

Kakashi was holding his broken arm from using Lighting Blade more then two times. The rest of the ninja were either unconscious or badly hurt. Sasori was killed, Kisame was still alive but trapped and so was Deidara.

Tsunade smiled. "Let this be a mission well done!" Some of the ninjas still awake were Neji, Gaara, Temari, Ino, Shikamaru, and Lee.

They all cheered with smiles. Naruto and Sasuke were asleep done from the mating and well were naked.

And then Naruto had a hundred pups from all the lovemaking, the end.

NOT.

Sasuke and Naruto were asleep smiling.

Tsunade sighed. "I guess them two are exhausted too." Kakashi smirked. "Hmm yep I sure wanna see this." Tsunade glared.

"Oh no you don't we have to get some healing done." Shizune limped over to Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade Sakura isn't breathing well we have to take her to the medics quickly, Asuma, Choji, Shino, Kankuro, Kurenai, Gai-sensei have already taken the injured ones." Tsunade glared.

"Then hurry up and call the medics we have to heal her." She nodded and walked to the hospital. Tsunade and Kakashi right behind her.

* * *

Okay, I'm ending it here sorry! Don't worry I'm making a squeal about Sakura's Health, Itachi's arrest, Naruto's pregnancy. Hopefully I'll finish this squeal about September eight or five. Okay thanks for reading and I know I promised some stuff in the next squeal. Bye! 


End file.
